Megaman ZX Sentina
by Seth Metagari
Summary: The tale of a new hero, the White Megaman, Zex.
1. Chapter 1: The Aspiring Hero

Author's notes: This is my very first story for this place, so don't expect this to be a very good one. However, I would appreciate it if you would give me any reviews you can. However, I will ignore any rude reviews, so don't post anything like "You suck, stop writing" or "Do the world a favor and QUIT", 'cause really, if you don't like it, WHY KEEP READING?! What I'm saying is, DON'T BE A MORON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN JUST DON'T ******* READ IT! Anyway, with that out-of-the-way, this story takes place years after Megaman ZX Advent.

Disclaimer: Megaman characters, especially Megaman ZX or ZX Advent characters, as well as the Biometals, do not belong to me. There is only one character that I do own, and only a single Biometal that I have created myself.

Chapter 1: The Aspiring Hero...

"Many have never thought it possible, but... I was born with a half-reploid body... and I don't even need to modify it... it just somehow grows as I do... and it even repairs itself, without the need for spare parts... I know this may sound like a made-up story, but it's true..."

Inside of the thick Keshire Forest, located near Menshina Town, we can find Ashe, a legendary hunter. She has her attention on a young male child, about the age of 9. He had short, two-toned black and white hair, as well as casual clothing. "If you really want to try again, Zex," she tells the child, "go on ahead." She then pulls out a white Biometal and tosses it at the child, who catches it. "Alright! Come on! Model S, Megamerge!", Zex yells out, holding the Biometal in front of him as he does, but nothing happens. "Didn't work... again..." Ashe says, giving a sigh.

Zex, looking disappointed, hands the Biometal back to Ashe. In an attempt to cheer him up, Ashe says "Don't look so down, Zex. There's still a chance that you can use it sometime in the future." "Yeah, I know.", Zex replies, "Thanks, Ms. Ashe. I'll be heading home now." Ashe watches as the child walks away toward Menshina Town, his hometown. "He seems so determined... it's a shame he can't use Model S yet, if he can at all." Ashe says to herself, "So the question still remains... who IS the Model S Megaman?"

In downtown Menshina Town, Zex walks up to a building, presumably his home, and opens the front door, walking inside. "I'm home...", he yells out into the building. There's no response, though Zex doesn't seem surprised. He just walks upstairs and goes into a room, laying down on the bed inside. "I couldn't use Model S again...", he tells himself. He grabs the blanket beside him and pulls it over him as he turns to the side. "Is there something I need to do...?", he says as he begins to close his eyes, "Ah well... I guess I'll find out eventually." And with that he drifts off to sleep.

Back at Hunter's Camp, Ashe walks into her room and lays down on the bed, exhausted from a long day of work. Model A asks "Those Mavericks are getting stronger and stronger. How long will we be able to keep this up?" Ashe responds "Don't forget, we're getting even stronger forms as we defeat them. But I can see where you're getting at." She then turns to her side. "We are starting to run out of room for A-Trans data, after all... but we can't just delete any of our A-Trans. Who knows if we ever need them later on. Well, good night."

A few months had passed, each day Zex tried again and again to Megamerge with Model S, until only a few days ago when he learns that he would have to move to a new town. He had no time left to spend with Ashe, 'cause the time he used to have would have to be spent packing. Today, Zex was on a train heading for a new city, when he suddenly hears a loud bang from the back of the train. Curious, he heads in that direction only to find groups of Mavericks attacking the passengers. He then notices a man stumble down as he ran, somehow dropping Model S, which he though was in Ashe's possession. He wondered if Ashe gave it to him, but he didn't have much time to think of that. He dashed for the Biometal quickly, only to be noticed and surrounded by the Mavericks. He knew the only way he could survive was to Megamerge, but he could not do it on any of his past attempts.

"Model S, I need your strength.", Zex says, speaking to the Biometal. "Please. These Mavericks, I know they're going to hurt them, that they're going to kill them, to kill me. I don't want anyone to die. Not myself, or anyone else. And deep down, I know they don't want to die either, so please, give me your strength." He then lifts Model S up into the air as high as he can, and begins to scream as loud as he can as gusts of wind begin to surround him. Where the wind came from, nobody could tell. "MEGAAAAA...", he then swings his arm down, holding Model S in front of him as the wind became stronger. But, while it felt like it, it wasn't strong enough to lift him up. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGE!", he screams out with a strange sense of power in his voice. The Biometal begins to glow. "Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!", the sound comes from the Biometal as it glows brighter and brighter.

In only a flash, the Biometal vanished, and Zex was seen with a white V-shaped... whatever it was on his forehead, stretching past his head by a couple of inches, the degree of the V-shaped accessory was somewhere around 120 degrees. He also had a white Megaman outfit as well as white hand guards and foot guards, all of which had the same V-symbol that was placed on his forehead. There was also a black, three-dimensional outline of what seemed to be Angel Wings, and he was holding what seemed to be a new-age Energy Buster and an Energy Sabre, which he used to quickly destroy the Mavericks in the room. It was only after the Mavericks were cleared out that he noticed what had happened to him. "This is... Model S? Incredible..." He exclaims, when he suddenly hears another voice. "Another Megaman? Man, just how many are there?" He turns to the hole in the back of the train cart and sees a sinister figure facing him. There was a girl floating behind this figure, which he assumed was with him. "Don't think I've ever heard of Model S, though. Whatever. Pandora, we're leaving.", he says to the girl behind him. The two figures, apparently called Prometheus and Pandora, then left the train in a beam of energy. Zex assumed it was some sort of transport program. Either way, he wasn't sure who or what those two were. Were they Reploid or Human? He shrugged it off and gave a sigh, returning to normal form, and holding onto Model S. "Thank you, Model S."

Earlier that day, at Hunter's Camp, Ashe begins to wake up, getting out of the bed. "Alright. Guess it's time we go search for Model S's owner again.", she says as she grabs Model A. She then opens the drawer where Model S usually was, but it wasn't there anymore. "What the?! What happened to Model S?! Did someone take it?!", she says in a slight state of panic. "I can barely pick up it's energy readings. It's heading for the train to Area C City.", Model A tells her. "Area C City... That's where Zex is moving to!", Ashe realizes, "We have to hurry and get that Biometal back!" She then rushes outside and mounts her hover bike, a new motorcycle model released barely a year ago, and rides off away from Hunter Camp.

Hours after the attack, at the Area C Train Station, Zex was just walking off the train with Model S in his pocket. He looked up to see the sign saying "Area C City", remarking on how he got off at the right place. He continues walking forward when he accidentally bumps into someone about twice his size. He stumbled a bit, and notices a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes, and a "Girouette" Express Transportation Outfit. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you.", he says to her. "It's alright.", she replies. "My name's Aile. I work with Girouette Express Transportation, or Giro Express for short." Zex thought for a bit on whether or not he should mention being the Megaman for Model S, but decided not to, since it was most likely that this "Aile" either didn't know about Megamen, or wouldn't believe him. "I'm Zex. I'm moving into this town." The woman gives him a smile and replies, "Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy it here." "Yeah, same.", he says, looking a bit amused. "Well, hope I see ya again." He starts to walk by Aile, but suddenly stops when he catches a small glimpse of a Biometal in Aile's pocket. Or at least, he thinks it's a Biometal. But he decides not to question it and just keeps walking. Aile gives Zex a smile, then turns to the train, suddenly noticing the destroyed section of the back car. "What the... was there a Maverick Attack?!", She says as she turns back to Zex, who was acting like everything was OK, despite obviously being on board the attacked train. "And he's just... taking it easy... who is he?!" Zex continues to walk through the city while staring at the sky. "Area C City, huh? The name's kinda bland, but it looks like a good place to live."

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know it's pretty short, but remember, this is my first ever story. And yeah, Aile doesn't change much here. However, she is unaware that Zex is the White Megaman, A.K.A. the Model S Megaman, but is beginning to wonder why he's so easy-going, despite the Maverick Attack on the train. Also, this chapter was originally split into two, but just before uploading, I decided to change up the style a bit, and it ended up being shorter, so... yeah. Anyway, please give me your reviews about this story, and I will make sure to look over them.


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Destiny

Author's Notes: I'll try to upload at least one chapter a day, but if I don't, I either have Writers Block or I'd just be too busy to upload that day.

Disclaimer: I am not claiming ownership of ANYONE except Zex and Model S.

Chapter 2: A Change of Destiny...

That night, at Guardian HQ, the Transerver turns on as Ashe transports inside of the base, where she is greeted by an all-too-familiar face. "Hey, Vent." She says to the brown-haired man. He replies, "Yo. What's up?" "Not much. At least, I hope not." is Ashe's response. "What is it?" "Last night, Model S vanished from the Hunter's Camp.", Ashe tells him, "I need to confirm its location." Vent thinks it over a bit, and he responds, "Alright, then. But you might have to wait until morning. Both Prairie and Aile are asleep, and they won't like us using the Guardian Computers without their permission." "I understand."

The next day, in Area C, Zex is looking up job applications, which is odd for a child his age, and comes across an application for Guardian Recruits. After downloading the information into his left arm, he transfers it to and displays it on a holoscreen he was holding onto. "The Guardians, huh?", he says to himself, "If I get accepted, I can finally hunt Mavericks as a true Guardian." Zex then gets up and walks out of the building.

Meanwhile, back on the Guardian HQ, Prairie begins to confirm the situation with Ashe. "So let me get this straight. Model S just VANISHED while you were sleeping, and you want to use the Guardian Systems to track it back down?" "That's right.", she replied, "I don't know what that Biometal could do in the wrong hands." "Well, al-" Prairie is cut off as an alarm begins to sound. "A Maverick just appeared at Area N-1!", Aile tells them, "Repeat, there's a Maverick at area N-1!" "Could it be Omega?!", Vent asks her. Prairie then opens up a holographic screen showing the Maverick data. "Sad to say, yes. The Maverick readings are exactly like Omega's." "When does that guy-" Vent almost finishes his sentence when he gets cut off by Aile. "Omega just moved to Area M-3, and is heading for Area C!" In a state of surprise, Vent asks Aile "What does Omega want there?!" Aile then says "I advice we intercept at Area A-4!" In response, Vent exclaims "Right! Ashe, help me out!" "Right!" Vent and Ashe then dart back into the data room.

Back in Area C, Zex was just walking up to a Reploid in a green uniform. "S'cuse me," he says, " are you the one in charge of Guardian recruitment?" The green-clad Reploid looks at him, responding "Yes, I am. Names Incus. Are you here to apply?" "Yes, I am." "Alright. We'll just need to test your abilities. If you'll just come with-" Just as Incus was just about to finish, the entire city suddenly becomes flooded with siren sounds as a mechanical voice is heard repeating the same few phrases over and over. "RED ALERT, RED ALERT! A MAVERICK IS DESCENDING ON THE CITY! EVACUATION MAY BE NECCESSARY!" In a bit of rage, Incus yells out "Dang it!", and just as he finishes, an explosion is heard from the wall behind him, as Vent, in Model ZX form, and Ashe, in Model A form, are both sent flying into the city.

"Ms. Ashe!" "Gck...! Zex! Run!" As Ashe says that, Zex begins to feel an extremely powerful presence from some distance behind him, approaching slowly. He then hears Incus attempt to shoot whatever it was that he felt, but as he turns around to see what it is, it quickly speeds up, threatening to impale Incus in only seconds. Quickly, he went and pushed Incus out of the way, just narrowly rescuing him from any sort of damage from this powerful Maverick, but his own left arm gets impaled by the blade it was holding. Zex yells out in pain, and in response, Ashe yells out to him. Vent looks over to Omega, and in an angered and injured voice, he says "Why you... Omega..." Omega then proceeds to remove the blade from the impaled left arm, causing oil to drip down from it. For a moment, Ashe mistakes it for blood, but seems to quickly notice the color. "W-What the... Wasn't Zex... a human?" At that moment, Zex proceeds to stand up and turn to Omega, holding onto the impaled arm.

"That's it... you wanna tango? YOU GOT IT!" Zex yells out in a determined voice, quickly removing the cover of his right pocket and pulling out Model S. "Come on... I need your power!" "He's trying to Megamerge again!", Ashe notes, seeing the Biometal in his hand. Zex then raises the Biometal as far into the sky as he can, and gusts of wind start to blow up from below him. The source of the winds were unknown, but for some odd reason, despite not lifting Zex in the least, it seems to be easily stopping Omega's attacks, both from his Sabre and his Buster. "Megaaaa..." Zex then places the Biometal in front of him, and the winds become even stronger. They felt powerful enough to lift a giant heavy-weight Reploid, but Zex just remained there. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGE!" A feeling of power is felt by those who hear him as the Biometal gives off a glow. "Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!" The sound comes from the Biometal, and in a flash, the defenseless, wounded Zex was gone, and in his place stood a newly repaired Zex in his Model S form. "He... he did it! He actually Megamerged!", Ashe exclaims, surprised from this fact. Incus, also in amazement, states "A Megaman?!" followed by Vent saying "No way!" Meanwhile, at Guardian HQ, Aile and Prairie are watching the energy readings coming from the battle as they both notice a massive spike in Megaman energy. But was it from Ashe OR Vent? No, it was a new source entirely. Suddenly, the Biometal Energy became clear to them. It was that of Model S.

"I bet you think you're tough." Zex says with confidence in his voice, "Well guess what, now you have me to deal with." Zex then points his Buster at Omega, and appears to be charging it up. As much as Omega tries, he can't seem to land a single hit on Zex, because of the winds surrounding him. "It's over.", Zex says as he releases his attack, completely obliterating Omega in a single powerful laser. After everything calmed down, Zex looked on the ground where Omega was, finding a Model O, which he picks up. He then gives a sigh and returns to normal. Incus, in even more amazement, says "O-o-okay, he's definitely Guardian material!" Vent follows up, saying "I'll say. I'm not that strong, even as Model OX." Ashe, looking at Zex is pure astonishment, says "Incredible... so that's Model S..."

Back at Guardian HQ, Aile and Prairie notice as Omega's Energy drops down to absolute 0 in only a few seconds. Aile, who was also surprised by Omega's quick defeat, says "That's... incredible... whoever the Model S Megaman is, he's really strong." followed with Prairie stating (though it was a whisper) "He took out Omega like he was nothing... Even Zero had a bit of trouble with that..." Aile, who barely notices, asks Prairie what she was talking about, but she responds, "I didn't say anything." Aile wasn't convinced, but decided not to push it.

Back in Area C, it was only a few minutes after the battle, but the three Megamen were talking with each other. "See, Ms. Ashe?", Zex says, "I'm finally able to Megamerge with Model S!" "That's great. But..." Ashe begins to stare at Zex's left arm. Though the wound had vanished, she knew what she had seen. "Zex... what exactly ARE you?" "I'm just a human Megaman, that's all." Though he said it calmly, he was actually trying to hide the fact that he wasn't fully human. However, Ashe still wasn't convinced. What she saw coming from Zex's wound wasn't blood, but Oil. If Zex was human, he wouldn't be bleeding Oil. She just had to know what Zex REALLY was. "Well, let's head on back to Guardian HQ.", Vent exclaims, "It's been a harsh battle, and we really need some rest."

Vent and Ashe walk into the near-by Data Room, and Zex suddenly hears a voice and turns to it. He then sees a card flying at him, and he catches it, instinctively. He takes a look at it, and realizes that it's a key for getting into the Guardian HQ. "A Guardian key?!" He says in surprise, "Does that mean I'm a Guardian?!" Incus replies "Make sure to take good care of that. Also, the Area Name for the HQ is Area X. Understood?" "Right!" Zex dashes into the Data Room, following Vent and Ashe to the HQ.

Author's Note: Yeah, Model S is BAD*** compared to the enemies from Megaman ZX and ZX Advent. However, Zex isn't going to be able to one-shot boss Mavericks for very long, 'cause they're just gonna keep getting stronger and stronger. But you might ask, what's Model O got to do with anything? Well, you'll see when the time comes.


	3. Chapter 3: A Virus?

Author's Notes: Someone actually fav'd my story?! And it hasn't even been on here for a day! Well, thanks for favin', shadowmwape. Also, spoiler alert, I've decided to introduce a new Biometal AND a new character in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Zex and Model S, as well as (SPOILER ALERT) the new Biometal and new character in this chapter. None of the other characters that are in this story (that are currently known to be in here, anyway *hint* *hint*) are mine, and belong to Capcom.

Chapter 3: A Virus...?

It's been a few days since Omega Zero was struck down by Zex. Things were pretty chill. Too chill, actually. Zex was getting suspicious. "Why haven't there been any Maverick attacks?", he says to himself inside of his new room on the Guardian Base. "I mean, I suppose it's a good thing, but..." As if he had jinxed it, the alarm goes off. Startled, Zex jumps out of his bed, and, stumbling at first, runs for the Control Center. Ashe, Vent, and Aile enter moments after him, just as Prairie turned around in her chair. "Vent, Aile, you're not going to like this, but a Maverick has appeared in Area H." Both of them suddenly look surprised and a bit angry, and I figured that Area H must be important to them. Prairie then turns her head to Vent. "Vent, I want you to go with Zex and take it out." "Yes, Ma'am." Vent then rushes out of the room, with Zex following closely behind him. "Well, this ain't so bad. 'Least I get to learn about Vent.", Zex thought.

Zex and Vent rush into Area H, and Zex notices as Vent stops for a moment. "Something up?" "It's nothing.", he replies, "just some old memories. Let's go." Zex nods his head and the two of them begin to advance. Eventually, they get to a room that looked like a little kid's playground. Inside of it, a black armor-clad Reploid was waiting for them, which they assumed was the Maverick. It had an unusual design, but... "T-That looks like Model Z!" The being seems to be startled as Vent says that, and turns around to face him. "Ah, it's you. The Blue Megaman. Well, one of them, anyway. I've been waiting for you."

Vent pulls out Model X and Model Z, but the Reploid merely put out his hand. "There is no need for that. I am not the Maverick you seek. I am merely here to deliver something." Suddenly, the armor vanishes from the Reploid, showing a somewhat regular new-generation Reploid. "Catch!" The Reploid tosses something to Vent, which he catches. He then takes a look at it, noticing as it looked like a recolored Model Z. "It's called Model BZ.", the Reploid tells him, "It stands for Black Zero. That Biometal represents an old armor upgrade that Zero, who Model Z represents, used to be able to use during X's time. Double Megamerge with that and Model X to get Model BZX." "Vent, come in. It's Prairie. The Maverick signal has disappeared, but I didn't sense any Megamerge Energy from either of you. What happened?" "The signal must have been fake. All we found was a Reploid who gave me a new Biometal. We're heading back to base." Vent turns his attention to the Reploid... only to find it was no longer there. But there was a slip of paper that said "We'll meet again."

The next day, Vent was testing out Model BZX in the training room, with Ashe, Aile, and Zex watching. "Model BZX, huh?", Aile asks, "It seems to only be a recolor of Model ZX, but statistic-wise, it does seem to be dealing more damage." "And it's looking pretty stylish, too.", Ashe remarks, "Maybe I should replace my Model ZX A-trans with BZX." Zex watches on, but seems to be deep in thought. "Double Megamerge... does Model S have something like that?", he thinks to himself, "If so, that would be both helpful AND cool." Zex suddenly snaps back to reality as the alarm goes off again. Vent immediately de-merges, and the gang run up to the Control Center.

"There's a Maverick at a place called Menshina Town." Zex suddenly jumps as he hears Prairie mention his hometown. "Aile, take Model BZX and go with Zex." "Yes, Ma'am! Let's go, Zex." "R-Right!" Aile takes the Biometals from Vent, and runs off for the Data Room with Zex. The two arrive in the town, which was up in flames at the time. They could hear the townsfolk screaming, and use their sound to find the Maverick. However, what they saw shocks Zex. They were both looking at a female Reploid with red clothing, black eyes, and long, blond hair. She was holding a weapon that was similar to Aile's ZX-Saber.

"Z-Zena?!", Zex yells out, clearly knowing the Reploid. The Reploid, Zena, suddenly stops in place, just long enough for Zex to notice the pain in her eyes. "A virus?!" "We'll have to knock her down.", Aile exclaimed, "We'll have her examined at the Guardian Base." "Right!" Zex pulls out Model S as Aile pulls out Models BZ and X. The both of them manage to Megamerge and dash at Zena. Aile knocks her down, and Zex gets on her to hold her down. Aile then manages to shut her down, causing her to stop moving altogether. "Prairie, it's me. I think we need to get this one scanned at the base.", Aila says over the comlink. "Understood." Zex then deactivates Zena's weapon and starts carrying her as he led Aile to the closest Transerver.

Author's Note: So yeah, new Biometal, new Character, this chapter's all about new... NOT! ... And that... wasn't funny. Anyway, if you wanna be spoiled about Zena, just PM me.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Power

Author's Note: I... have no idea what to say here... Oh wait, here's something. THANKS FOR FAVING, SHADOWROCK21!

Disclaimer: I only own Zex, Zena, Model S, and Model BZ. Oh, and the new Maverick Leaders are mine as well. None of the other characters (up to this point) are mine.

Chapter 4: A new power, Third-party Megamerge!

The scanner moves over Zena, who was de-activated inside of a capsule. The screen then begins to display the scan results. "There.", Fleuve, the Guardian Scientist, points out an unusual strand of data. This must be the coding of the virus. But I can't seem to-" "Sigma Virus. Dates back to 21XX, the Megaman X period." Zex says, cutting off Fleuve. "My word, how did you figure that out in such a short time?" The old Guardian says, looking at Zex. "Erm... heheh... I have my ways..." Fleuve looks at Zex a bit, but turned back to the screen. "I thought that virus was killed out a long time ago.", Fleuve says, examining the data again. "Why would it re-appear now, centuries after it was cured?"

"What if it wasn't cured." Everyone jumps as Zex says it out loud. "What is the vaccine program only froze it?" Zex turns to Zena, who was now known to hold the virus inside of her system. "Or what if it was re-created? The original virus originated from Zero, and Zena was made using his blueprints, though they were modified." "I see.", Fleuve says out loud, "It makes sense now." Only just then, he realized something. "Wait, how did you know the original virus's origins?!" "Like I said, I have my ways." Just then, an alarm began to sound. "We're under attack!", the group heard Prairie over the comlink, "It's Prometheus and Pandora!" 'Prometheus and Pandora? Aren't they the ones I saw on the train?'

The group runs onto the roof, all of them Megamerged, and find themselves facing a smaller ship that had latched onto the base. "Not again! You know how hard it is to repair this thing?!", Zex hears Aile complain about the damaged hull of the Guardian Base just before the door of the smaller ship opens, revealing the two Model W Megamen. "Well well, ain't this a warm welcome?", Prometheus, the grim reaper-like Megaman says, "Not only do we have the two Model ZX Megamen, but we're also greeted by one of the Model A Megamen and the new Model S Megaman." "Model S... White Megaman...", Pandora says, though Zex notices the emotionless tone in her voice. However, when he looks into Pandora's eyes, he begins to see the pain that she felt. The pain that she had for many, many years. 'Could it be because of Model W...?' As if to answer him, he suddenly hears a voice in his head. 'That's right.' Though startled, he listens on. 'Prometheus and Pandora have suffered for a very long time because of their Model Ws. That is one of the reasons I was made.' 'So you can do something about the Model Ws they have?' 'Yes. However, it will take complete cooperation on your part.'

Before he could think, Zex was almost hit by Prometheus's scythe, only barely able to dodge on both instinct and Model S pulling him out of the way. He then pulls out his buster for a counter-attack, but is stopped by the voice. 'Don't attack them. Focus on dodging them and listen closely.' He decides to do so as the voice keeps talking. 'I can destroy their Model Ws, but it will require you to de-merge beforehand.' 'What?! Are you crazy?!' 'No, listen. I have a power unique to Biometals, called the Third-party Megamerge. If you use it on one of them, I can destroy their Model Ws from the inside.' 'Alright, so how do I use it?' 'It's simple. Just yell out "Third-party Megamerge", and make sure I'm in contact with one of them when you finish yelling out.' "Pandora, tag out! I'll take the Model ZXs and the Model A." Prometheus jumps back, closer to the front of the ship, where Vent, Aile, and Ashe were fighting Pandora. Pandora responds by making a direct dash at Zex.

'Okay, I'll trust you on this.', Zex tells his biometal just before de-merging, confusing Pandora and getting her off-guard, especially since she notices that Zex doesn't have any weapons in his de-merged state. Before she realized it, Zex went into what seemed to be aa dash jump, aiming straight at Pandora, and holding his Model S as if he was about to thrust it outward. "Third-party... Mega..." Zex then thrusts his arms forward, making Model S come in contact with Pandora's stomach just as he finished shouting "MERGE!" There was another flash of light, blinding Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Prometheus, making them all wonder the exact same thing: What exactly is going on?!

The light then vanishes, and as Prometheus opens his eyes, he notices the shards of Pandora's Model W on the hull of the ship, and while at that second he thinks of it as a small and pointless detail, he later finds out how major it is as he looks up to his sister, noticing that her attire has changed completely. Pandora herself also notices her changes: She was now wearing a pure white sleeveless vest, as well as a pair of short shorts, white shoes and gloves, and white arm and leg guards, each of them supporting a V-shape, similar to Zex in Model S form. She also notices as her egg-shaped helmet was replaced with a white V-shaped crest, and her hair had grown longer than it was before. Not a single trace of her Model W form remained. "This is... what is this?!" She suddenly takes a quick gasp as she noticed the emotion in her own words, confirming the one thing she had hoped for the most had actually happened: She was free of Model W. "This is... is this Model S's power?!"

Pandora suddenly noticed as Zex was staring at her, both in astonishment of Model S's effects on Pandora and of the way she now looked, the latter indicated by the slight blush on his face. A similar blush then appears on Pandora's face, but Zex suddenly notices as Prometheus begins to back away to the edge of the hull. "I see. That's one heck of a Biometal you got there, White Megaman.", he says to Zex, "I'm sure we'll meet again sometime soon. But next time, it's just gonna be you and me." He then watches as Prometheus jumps off the edge of the hull, only for the smaller ship, which had somehow detatched without anyone's notice, to catch him and take him away as Zex himself ran up to the hull to see what had happened to the remaining Model W Megaman.

"Thank you." Pandora's voice comes from behind Zex, causing him to turn around to the new Model S Pandora, whose cheeks were still slightly red. "Heheh... couldn't let that Model W continue to have it's way, y'know?" Zex then turns over to the other three Guardians. Vent seemed to have a bit of an "unconvinced" look, as if he doesn't trust Pandora, but Aile looks a bit overjoyed, and Ashe just gave Zex a small smile. Looking back at Pandora, Zex begins to think of something. How was it that he could cause Pandora to Megamerge like that, and how is it that she is easily maintaining this Megamerged form? However, he decided to put those questions aside as he starts leading Pandora into the base, much to Vent's... erm... well, it had him on edge, I can say that much.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You used some kind of Third-party Megamerge," Prairie says, looking at Zex, "and Model S merged with Pandora, destroying her Model W fragment?" "Yeah, that's pretty much it. And for some reason, Prometheus just... left... after that. But he did say we might meet again, and that next time it would just be me and him." Prairie turns to Pandora, taking a short but very good look at her. "Well, she certenantly doesn't look like the same Pandora I know. She's actually giving a feeling of emotion.", Prairie says, "I'll give her a few days. Zex, I want you to watch over her. And only let her use Model S when necessary, understood?" "Yes, ma'am." "One last thing.", Prairie starts, "until further notice, the two of you are gonna have to share a room. I can't risk having her with any other Guardians at the moment." Just then, Zex's face starts to turn red. He only had a single bed, and Prairie knew that. 'Wait, could Prairie be trying to-' Zex shakes it off before he finished that thought, and gives Prairie another "Yes, ma'am." before grabbing Pandora, though not very tightly, and leading her outside of the bridge and to his room.

The door swings open, and Zex brings Pandora, who was now de-merged, into the single-bed room. Inside were a few dressers, a couple of them empty, which Zex planned on just using for decoration, but it no longer seemed to be happening. There was also a desk with a laptop and a TV with a few gaming consoles. Hey, he may be a Guardian AND a Megaman, as well as a genius, but he's still a kid, and kids like games. "Well, this is it.", he tells her, "For the next few days, we're gonna be roommates." He turns to Pandora and notices that her clothes have taken quite a bit of wear'n'tear damage. He also notices that she had a slight amount of BO. And by slight, I meant a LOT! "Musta been a while since you last bathed or gone shopping." Zex then walks over to a door by the wall where the window was. He had secretly built a bathroom for his room in the short time he was a Guardian. While it WAS connected to his room, it actually wasn't on the base. The door was actually a warp portal that he had built, and while it was a solid two inches in depth, it only took a centimeter of the base's hull.

"There's a bathroom back here that you can use.", he tells her. "There's a working bathtub, toilet, and sink that you can use. Just don't tell anyone it's here, okay? I kinda made it without Prairie's or Aile's permission." "But what if Prairie or Aile come in and see the door?" "Too late for that, but oh well. Anyway, why don't you get cleaned up? And I can, uh, help, if you want..." Zex begins to blush slightly, which only intensifies as he hears Pandora's reply. "I'd appreciate that, thanks." Pandora opens up the bathroom door, and as she walks in, she notices that the floor no longer felt like it was moving. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen anything like this coming out from the ship earlier, while she was still a Model W Megaman. "Oh, yeah, forgot to say, the door's actually a warp system that I made.", Zex says as he enters and closes the door behind him. "This room is actually stationary, and a few feet underneath my old home.", Zex says as Pandora turns on the water for the bathtub and waits for it to fill up, "I don't wanna bore you with the details, though." Just as he finishes talking, he opens his eyes to see Pandora getting undressed in front of him, causing his face to turn a scarlet red.

He was actually watching a girl getting undressed... and he was a minor, too. 9 years old, in fact. The only reason why he could feel those emotions, though, is because of a secret he's held onto ever since he was born. He was part Reploid, and as such, had knowledge of so many things that most kids his age didn't know. And as he just watched Pandora undress, he would most likely have had a nosebleed if it weren't for all the dirt and grime and all the like that he saw on her body. At this time, the tub was full, and Pandora was turning off the water as she slowly got in, trying to get used to the warm water that she hadn't felt in... how long ago was it? Something like 50 years, Zex thought. "Aren't you going to join me?", Pandora asks Zex, causing the scarlet red on his face to become blood red. "I'm not gonna look if that's what you're worried about." While it was a bit re-assuring, Zex still felt a bit hesitant. But he thought that he should just make sure he remembered to lock the door, which is a good thing he did, 'cause the door was still unlocked. After locking it and a bit of a mental struggle, he finally gets into the bathtub, grabs the near-by sponge, and starts cleaning off Pandora's back as she cleaned off the rest of her body herself. During the entire duration of the period, Zex was really only thinking of one thing, over and over: Don't look down.

Author's notes: So yeah, I'm... just really confused on what to say... erm... Zex&Pandora? Well, 'least I got one of Model S's powers revealed here, so... I guess that was worth changing the rating of this fic.


	5. Chapter 5: A Bond

Author's notes: Welp... I got nothing to say here, which makes me question why I'm still putting an "Author's notes" here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, only Zex, Zena, Model S, and Model BZ.

Chapter 5: A Bond That Lasts Forever

It was the morning after Zex had saved Pandora using Third-party Megamerge, and the hero himself was just waking up. Pandora was up against his back, since Zex only had a single bed, and she didn't want to sleep on the floor. Zex gets up and takes a small look at Pandora, seeing the outfit that Zex had loaned her until she got some clothes of her own. 'Huh... she's kinda cute in her normal form.', he thought as he stood up and grabbed his clothes, as well as a towel.

About half an hour later, Pandora starts to wake up, and looks around for Zex. When she notices that the bathroom door was locked, she figured that he was just getting cleaned up. Only a moment later, the door unlocks, and Zex comes out, completely dressed, yet still drying off his hair, and sees Pandora. "Bathroom's open if you need it.", he tells her. "Thanks.", she replies, grabbing a near-by set of clothes, which were also loaned to her, and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it.

After a bit, both of them went down to the Guardian cafeteria, though Pandora was a bit clingy to Zex. Perhaps it was because she felt that the other Guardians still had yet to trust her, but it did cause Zex to blush a bit in embarrassment. After that, they went to Area C Shopping District to get some new clothes for Pandora, which did take a while. But eventually, they managed to find a few outfits that Pandora liked. One was a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a blue skirt, which she decided to wear for the rest of the day. The others were just combinations of shirts and either pants, shorts, of skirts, but she only gotten a couple of bags of clothes, so there wasn't too much to carry around.

"Let's get some Ice Cream, okay?" Pandora suddenly suggests, slightly surprising Zex. "Sure. Why not?", he replies, and as if by coincidence, the two come across an Ice Cream stand only a few moments later. Zex buys himself a cone of Chocolate Ice Cream, and Pandora got a cone of Strawberry Ice Cream. The two sat at a table and began eating. It didn't take long, really, and the two got up afterward, heading for the transerver. "Zex...", Pandora begins talking, catching Zex's attention, "Thanks. I had a lot of fun today." Pandora started to get closer to Zex, getting close to his cheek, but suddenly...

Zex quickly moves behind Pandora, which for that moment confused Pandora, but she figured out the reason the next moment, as she almost immediatly heard an explosion, with Zex yelling out as if he has just suffered from an attack. As she turns around, Zex falls right into her arms, unconscious. Behind him, she saw Atlas, the Flame Megaman, with her weapon pointed at Zex, and it looked like she had just fired, too. Everyone else was clearing out, leaving just the three of them in the area.

Pandora carries Zex to the near-by building, gently setting him down and checking his pulse. She was relieved to see that he was still alive, but her expression changed as she turned to Atlas. "Why did you have to show up?", Pandora says to the Megaman in front of her in an angered tone, "That was the perfect moment... I almost had it... and you had to show up..." Pandora grabs the cover of the pocket where Zex kept Model S, and then removed the Biometal. At the same time, Atlas was moving toward the two.

"ATLAS!", Pandora yells out as she holds the Biometal in front of her. This startles Atlas, as she was pretty sure she had never seen the girl before, but she keeps moving forward, intent on destroying the Model S Megaman, only to get a huge smack in the face, though not literally, when Pandora suddenly cries out "MEGAMERGE!" There was a flash, causing Atlas to cover her eyes for a moment, and when she looked back at her, she saw that she had Megamerged with Model S, however, her lack of knowledge of Model S's power made her cocky, thinking she was going to win no matter what. Boy, was she wrong.

Atlas was literally slapped to the side, almost flying into a building... 50 feet away! Not only that, but the Megamerged Pandora was a lot swifter than her Model W and normal forms. "I'll give you a chance to save yourself the beating that I have for you. But you'll have to give me your Biometal and promise to leave us alone. Understood?" Despite what happened to Atlas just now, she was still cocky and determined, which showed as she tried to attack Pandora again, only for her weapon to be caught by a single hand. "Well?", Pandora says, starting to crush the oversized Buster.

The next moment, Atlas had demerged, causing Pandora's hand to completely close itself into a fist, as there was no longer anything inside of it. "Fine. Take it." She says, tossing the Biometal up into the air. As it began to fall, Atlas got up and started running away. While Pandora had noticed, it was no longer her concern, as she caught the Biometal in her hand. She then used her new speed to get back to Zex, who was still down, and picked him up, still holding the Biometal in her hand.

A bit later, Aile, who was about to use the Transerver, got a surprise when Pandora suddenly transports in, holding Zex on her back. Pandora then walks out of the room, but stops beside Aile. "Here. I think this belongs to you.", she says, placing the Model F in her hand, and then continues to walk off, heading for the Medical Wing. Aile looks at the recovered Biometal, putting it away after a few moments, and runs back to the bridge.

The next day, Zex wakes up inside of the Medical Wing. He gets up, noticing the bandages around his upper body. He then sees Pandora, asleep, apparently waiting for him to wake up. He was slightly surprised at first, but then he realized what he failed to notice, Pandora was Megamerged with Model S. Just then, the door opens, somehow waking Pandora as a familiar red-clad Reploid walked into the room. "I heard you got hit pretty hard. Are you alright?", the Reploid says the moment before her identity hit Zex smack in the face, though not literally.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zena.", he says back to the Reploid, "How about you? You were infected with a virus, after all." "I'll be fine.", she says, "They managed to remove the data for the virus. Anyway, what happened?" "Just a little run-in with a Megaman.", he says back, starting to take off his bandages, causing Pandora to get a bit worried, "But I'll be fine." The last of the bandages falls off, and as he turns to the side of the bed, Pandora notices that the wound was completely gone. "Now where are my clothes? I need to get back in the game soon."

A few minutes later, Zex ran into the bridge, with Pandora, now demerged, and Zena behind him, where Vent, Aile, and Ashe were getting a mission briefing. However, the briefing was interrupted as Prairie saw Zex. "Wh-Aren't you supposed to be resting?!" "Nah, I'm always up and on the run.", Zex says cheerfully, clearly unaffected by yesterday's events, That's just how I am. 'Sides, I'm a super quick healer. Even the burn marks should be gone by now. So, I believe we have a mission?" "Erm, right... I'll start over since you just got here.", Prairie says, "We've recently been getting SOS signals from these three locations." As she says that, three areas show up on the screen. "The Hunter's Camp, where Ashe will be headed, Area L, where Vent and Aile will be going, and Area O, where I originally wanted Vent to go, but since you're here, you'll be taking it. Understood?" Everyone but Zena gives a salute and replies "Yes, ma'am!", then run off for the Data Room. "Zena, I'd like to have a word with you."

At Area O, everything was a mess. There were traffic jabs and civilians unable to get out because of overturned cars and traffic in their way. Behind it all were Mechanaloids approaching the clutter with the intent to kill. "Ready?", Zex says to his partner, Pandora, who was standing beside him. "Yes. Let's do this!" Pandora grabs Model S and puts it to her side. Zex then holds out his hand and grabs onto the Model S as well, and the two of them then shout out "MEGAMERGE!"

Zex rushes in, using the speed that Model S had given him, and takes out the Mechanaloids quickly. Meanwhile, Pandora cleared up the overturned cars, as well as helping out those who were trapped inside of them, allowing the traffic to get through and the civilians to escape. Afterward, she quickly joined Zex in fighting off the Mechanaloids. All of a sudden, Thetis, the Ice Megaman, Model L, appeared in front of the two. However, he wasn't in his Megamerged state yet. "So, you two are the Model S Megamen, huh?", Thetis says, "Heard that one of you managed to scare Atlas out of her Biometal. I'm impressed. Never seen that girl get scared of anything than the risk of her rep before."

"Yeah, nice to see you again too, Thetis.", Pandora says sarcasticly. "Why are you here?" "Like I'm gonna tell you that.", he replied, "And even if I did, I'd have to make sure you were thoroughly eliminated. But... I'll make a little deal. If you can fight me and a couple of my Pseudaroids at the same time, and beat us all, I'll give you my Biometal AND align myself with the guardians. Oh, and only one of you can fight." "Deal!", Zex says. Zex then turns to Pandora. "You took care of Atlas, now it's my turn. Wish me luck." Zex then walks up to Thetis, who leads him underwater, revealing to him the two Pseudaroids, which he recognized as Leganchor and Lurerre, two of the Pseudaroids that Vent and Aile had fought when they were kids.

"Cool, huh? These two were resurrected from the Serpent Incident many years back. You're gonna have a-" "Guard up!", Zex interrupts as he draws out his two weapons. Thetis quickly assumes that Zex is starting the fight early and gears himself, only to end up being slashed and launched 50 feet above the surface in one go. When he lands back in the water, he sees the two Pseudaroids in scraps, unable to move. "Erm... heheh... deal's a deal... let's just get outta here, k?" Moments later, Zex jumps out of the water, holding onto Thetis, who was dumbstruck by the amount of speed he just felt. He recovers from it in a few moments, and de-merges, tossing Model L at Zex. "Right, then.", Zex says, turning to Pandora, "I believe we're done here. C'mon, Thetis."

Author's notes: Yeah, so two Biometals down, two to go, right? ... Right...? ... *facepalm* Now I feel like making more Biometal.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Guardian

Author's notes: Yeah, guess what Thetis gets when he joins the Guardians. If you don't wanna guess, then just read the chapter, 'cause I ain't telling ya here! Also, why do I keep doing the disclaimer? SECURITY REASONS, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Any Megaman ZX or ZX Advent characters. It is only Zex, Zena, Model S, and Model BZ that I own.

Chapter 6: A New Guardian

Vent and Aile were inside of the data room, waiting for Ashe to get back. "Man, I can't believe we let Siarnaq get away.", Vent says, disappointed. "'Least we managed to stop the attack." At that moment, Ashe warps in. "Oh, you two are already here?", she says, seeing Aile and Vent by the doorway. "How'd it go?" "Siarnaq was defeated," Vent tells her, "but he retreated before we could get his Biometal. You?" "About the same. At least the Hunters are safe now. Anyway, let's go report with Prairie." The two Model X Megamen nod and leave the Data Room, unaware of the extra Megaman on board.

As the door to the bridge opened, the three Megamen got a shock as they noticed Thetis sitting on the floor, apparently having a conversation with Prairie. They watched on as the conversation went out, with Prairie telling Thetis his Biometal rights, and with each line, Thetis just said "Yes, ma'am." Eventually, Prairie tossed him a Guardian ID card and dismissed him. As Thetis passed by the three Megamen by the door, he was at least polite enough to say "S'cuse me."

"Uh... what just happened?", Vent asked, confused. "Apparently, Thetis made a deal with Zex.", Prairie returned, "Because of that, he said he was going to be a Guardian. However, I need to make sure he's reliable, so he won't be going on any solo missions until he proves himself. Anyway, we managed to retrieve Model L. Did any of you retrieve any?" "N-No, ma'am.", Vent replied, "Siarnaq and Aeolus escaped before we could secure the Biometals." Prairie gives a sigh, and tells them "It's alright. At least you accomplished the actual mission. You can all return to your dorms."

That night, Pandora, for some reason, was unable to sleep. She got up and out of the bed, being careful not to wake Zex, and went to take a hit shower. While she showered, she thought about her own past, and wondered why Prometheus had left instead of letting Zex free him. Her mind seemed to shift after it had mentioned Zex, however, thinking about when he was attacked by Atlas. She was so close, and Zex had to move to protect her from Atlas's Buster Shot. She had to wait for another chance. She then began to wonder if it was THAT that was preventing her from sleeping.

The next morning, Zex was just waking up as he sees Pandora lying on the side of the bed. While she was asleep, he could tell that she had problems sleeping earlier on. This was also the first time he had been able to see Pandora in her pajamas. She was wearing a blue pajama shirt and blue pajama pants, nothing to special, but on Pandora, Zex just couldn't help but find her a bit... attractive. He then got out of the bed and picked up Pandora, placing her back on the bed, and throwing the blanket over her. He then grabbed some clothes and went to get himself cleaned up.

Pandora woke up just as Zex came out of the bathroom, still drying his hair, but fully dressed. Pandora had wondered how his hair was so hard to dry off, but decided not to ask. However, just before she was able to get up to get her own clothes, the alarm sounded, along with an announcement from Prairie herself. "Attention all Megamen.", Prairie's voice came from the speakers in just about every room, though it wasn't too loud, "Come to the bridge immediately. I don't care if you're still in your pajamas, just cease whatever you're doing at the moment and make sure you're at least wearing something."

The six Megamen ran into the bridge, and Pandora was the only one in her pajamas, as if everyone else either slept in their outfits or just woke up early. Needless to say, she was slightly embarrassed. "We've detected a new Biometal energy somewhere in the newly built Area P.", Prairie tells them, "I can't identify which Biometal it is, but it's neither Model P nor Model H, I can say that for sure." "So it's a new Biometal?", Zex asks, with Prairie replying "Maybe. Or it may be a Model W. I can't say for certain. But I want you all to go out and retrieve it, understood?" She gets a "Yes, ma'am" out of all of them, and the group dashes out for the Data Room.

Area P turned out to be an Amusement Park, with some features of a circus, and seemed free of Mechanaloids for the time being. None of the Megamen were Megamerged yet, but they had their Biometals on them, in case they were attacked, as well as some weapons incase they didn't have their Biometals on them for any reason. "Why don't we try splitting up?", Zex says, "We can cover more ground that way." "Good idea.", Thetis replies, "I'll take the Roller Coaster area and see if I can spot it on the tracks." "I'll check out the Mirror House.", Pandora says, "Maybe I can spot a reflection of the Biometal somewhere." "Me and Aile will check out the stands area.", Vent says, "If possible, someone may have the Biometal set up as a prize or something." "I'll check out this 'Trick House' place.", Ashe says to the gang. "Guess I'll check out the Ferris Wheel.", Zex says. Moments later, the group splits off.

Vent and Aile, taking Models Z, BZ, and X, check each stand, while Ashe, with Model A, goes through the Trick House, and while getting surprised a lot, she was able to avoid drawing her weapon when she didn't need it. Thetis, with Model L, was taking a few rides on the coaster, and, while having fun, was looking for the Biometal on the tracks. At the same, Zex, with Model S, was checking every seat of the Ferris Wheel. Pandora was looking at the mirrors of the Mirror House, trying to spot the reflection of the Biometal. However, she failed to notice that all of the mirrors she had already looked at had turned pure black. She kept searching for a while, and suddenly felt something behind her. When she turned around, what she saw caused her to scream so loud, the rest of the group heard it.

Thetis jumped off of the Roller Coaster, Megamerging during the fall. Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Zex all Megamerged as well, and they all went off to find Pandora. Zex was the first to reach her, obviously, and just in time too, as he saw Pandora being drawn into the mirrors by some black hands. He grabbed Pandora's hand and began pulling, slowly forcing her out of the mirror. During the time, the others made it into the room, and began to help Zex, pulling Pandora out entirely, and releasing the hold those hand things had on her. The group of them then hurried outside of the Mirror Room, working their way past barricades of those hand things, and once they got to safety, they de-merged. "You alri-", Zex was about to ask when Pandora suddenly clung onto Zex. She was clearly scared after that experience. "It's alright. I'll take you back to the base." Zex then escorted Pandora back to the Transerver.

Back in the Data Room, Prairie was waiting for the six to return, when the two Model S Megaman appeared. "Where are the others?", she asked. "They're still searching.", Zex replied, "But Pandora just had a terrible experience." Zex looked down at Pandora, who still had her eyes closed and was still holding on tightly to Zex. "She needs time to calm down. I'll explain later, okay?" "Alright.", Prairie responds. The two of them then walk out of the Data Room.

Meanwhile, back at the Amusement Park, The rest of the group, now Megamerged, decided to see what was up with the Mirror Room, thinking that it may have something to do with the Biometal Signals. They fought back through the black hands, checking each and every mirror they came across to see if the Biometal was inside of any of them. They constantly had their guard up, not knowing when anyone could be grabbed and pulled though, and eventually, they found a Black Biometal. It was pure black, and didn't look much like any Biometals they knew of. At that moment, they all agreed that it was too dangerous for the Biometal to exist, and they all struck the mirror in an attempt to destroy it. The mirror shattered, and the hands all vanished, as did the Biometal. While they weren't sure if the Biometal itself was destroyed, it was clear that they managed to at least destroy the link between the Biometal and the Mirror Room.

The mission report was held off until the next day. Prairie had learned of the anomaly that the Biometal caused, and agreed that the four made the right choice to shatter the mirror the Biometal was in. Pandora was still a bit shaken, however, unable to completely calm herself. Seeing this, Prairie decided that she had to do something. "Zex, Pandora, why don't you two take the day off?", she said to them, "You know, watch a movie, get some food..." "Alright. Thank you.", Zex replied. He then led Pandora out of the room.

In Area C, Zex and Pandora were walking around town, with Pandora still a bit clingy to Zex. Zex knew that the situation from yesterday had scared her, but he didn't realize that she was THAT scared. Eventually, Zex noticed an Ice Cream stand. "How about some Ice Cream?", he says to her. "O-Okay...", she says, still trembling a bit. After a bit, the two sat down at a table. Zex had gotten himself a cone of Chocolate Ice Cream, and got Pandora a Banana Split, hoping it would cheer her up. It worked, just not immediately. After the two finished eating, they got up and took a walk around the town. "How about the Arcade?", Zex says, spotting an old, but still functional arcade, "It's fun to play a few games." "Alright...", Pandora replied. She wasn't as shaky, but she was still a bit scared. However, that changed after a few games.

When the two left the arcade, Pandora was her old self again. Well, not the emotionless self that Model W forced her to be, but you know what I mean. Zex, however, was feeling a little depressed, and you can't really blame him. Pandora played a LOT, and he had to pay for all of it. If it weren't for the cash that he had gotten from his parents, he wouldn't have been able to afford all of that. "Well, that was fun.", Pandora said. "Yeah, and guess who had to pay for it all.", Zex replied. At that moment, Pandora grabbed Zex's elbow and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Zex to blush a bit.

Author's notes: Yeah, I think you all know by now just how much Pandora likes Zex. And as you can see, Zex ACTUALLY NOTICES, unlike most people (*Cough*Ash Ketchum*Cough*).


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Robot

Author's notes: I've just watched a Megaman Online trailer on youtube, which gave me my inspiration for this chapter. (It's too bad Megaman Online itself is canceled. WHY, CAPCOM?! WHY?!)

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters in ANY official Megaman game. I only own Zex, Zena, Model S, and Model BZ.

Chapter 7: An Old Robot, A New Body

The day after Zex and Pandora's "date", Zex was sent to explore some ruins, which was a newly discovered area called Area Q. He looked around, and noticed it was a lab of some sort. However, as he kept looking, he began to realize where he was. "This is... Dr. Light's lab." Just as he said that, he notices something amung the debris. Moving it aside, he sees a young girl with long, blond hair, a green hair ribbon, a red dress with dark blue sleeves, and red boots with a dark blue rim. He immediatly identifies this girl as Roll, a robot who was also made by Dr. Light before even the original Megaman. However, it looked like she was unable to function anymore, so Zex, using his knowledge of Dr. Light's machines, opened up a hatch in her head and removed her memory chip. "With this, we may be able to revive you... Roll..."

Back at the base, Zex was just returning from his mission, and makes a dash for the Bridge. As the door opens for him, he sees Prairie turn her chair around. "So, did you find anything?", she asks him. "Yeah. I found out that Area Q is actually Dr. Light's lab.", he replies, making Prairie jump. He then reached into his pocket to grab the memory chip as he said, "But that's not all. I also found one of Dr. Light's creations, Roll. She didn't seem to be functioning, but I have a hunch that if we make a new body for her, she might be revived... no, reincarnated as a Reploid." "A-Alright.", Prairie replies, "We'll have Fleuve work on her new body tomorrow. Make sure to drop the memory chip off at his lab." Zex nods and leaves the bridge, but he wasn't really set on waiting until tomorrow or relying on Fleuve.

Instead of waiting for the next day, Zex got to work on Roll's new body that night, inside of a lab he had made himself a few years back. Not only that, but he managed to finish that same night. This new body looked exactly like her old one, except for the red triangle on her forehead. The power cells were empty, but for a good reason. Zex then layed Roll's new body on a table, and placed her memory chip on a pedistal that was connected to the table. The top of the pedistal then glowed a bright green, and it looked like data was flowing through it and into the table. And it was.

Roll's memories were being transfered to her new memory chip, which was already inside of her. After it was done, Zex brought Roll back to the Guardian base and layed her down by the Data Room door, placing a recharge pack on her arm, which started to recharge her energy, setting it so that she would wake up in the morning. After that, Zex gave a small yawn and went back to his room.

The next morning, just as expected, Roll had woken up, but was confused as to where she was, or even how she got there. Only a few moments later, Zex walked into the hall. "I see you're awake.", Zex says, "Of course, I didn't doubt it. It's nice to meet you, Roll. And welcome to the year 25XX." "Who are you?!", she asked, panicked, "How did I get here?!" "My name's Zex. Anyway, there's a lot of explaining to do, but I don't really have time at the moment. Anyway, could you come with me for a bit? There's someone I want you to meet." "O-Okay..."

Zex walks into the bridge, with Roll right behind him. "Hey, Prairie.", he says. Prairie turns her chair around to respond, but then notices the new Reploid behind Zex. "Who's that behind you?", she replies. "This is Roll. She's a bit confused, but I have a feeling things will work out after she gets an explination of what's going on.", he replies. "I see...", she replies, "so I guess you decided to rebuild her yourself, huh? I must say, I'm actually impressed, considering your age." Prairie then shifts her attention to Roll. "Why don't you come over here, Roll? I promise that I won't hurt you." Roll hesitates for a moment, but begins to walk over to Prairie. However, as if on a bit of bad luck, the alarm begins to go off, making the entire group jump.

Prairie turns around, pulling up a screen. At the same time, Roll backs into a wall as the others run into the bridge. "What's going on?!", Vent asks. "There's a Maverick Reading at Area E. I'm also getting readings of Model H, which meens that Aeolus is there. I want you to stop the attack, and, if possible, retrieve Model H." "Let me and Pandora handle this.", Zex says, "We can get back Model H no prob. Plus, Vent and the others will be here in case any other Mavericks, or Siarnaq, show up." "I understand. Both of you, go." The two give a "Yes, ma'am." just before they dash out and into the Data Room. Just then, Vent notices Roll by the wall. "Who's the girl?"

At Area E, Aeolus was using his energy blades to absorb the energy that had been produced many years back, but never released. Considering his Biometal element, it made sense that he was able to absorb the electricity inside of the plant. "With the stored electricity in this plant, I'll be stronger than even those Model S Megamen.". he said. Only moments later, he sensed Model S as it came closer and closer to him. "So, they're here, huh? Perfect. I'll take them down, then take out the rest of the Megamen!" It was only a few moments later that the two had arrived at the scene.

"Welcome, White Megamen.", Aeolus said, "I assume you already know who I am?" "The Wind Megaman, Aeolus.", Pandora replied, "I gave you Model H while I was infused with Model W." "Oh, I didn't recognize you, Pandora.", Aeolus replied, "I see you changed Biometals. No matter. With all the energy I've stored up, I'll be able to take you BOTH down!" Aeolus then channeled the electricity through his blades, increasing their length and power, and made a charge at the two, only to find that he still lacked the speed to hit the two. Just then, he was hit by Zex's blaster from behind, knocking him into one of the storage containers. "You may have obtained strength, but you still lack speed.", Zex said, "Without the speed to hit your opponent, your power means nothing."

Aeolus then forced his way out of the container's wall, landing on the ground, and began discharging his excess electricity. This confused Zex, as the discharge didn't have enough range to hit the two of them. After a few minutes, after the discharge was finished, Aeolus demerged, apparantly exhausted. "To not realize the one thing I lacked... it seems I, myself, am not perfect.", Aeolus said, "Then again... can perfection actually be obtained? Either way, I'm not fit to become the Megaman King. Here." Aeolus tosses his Biometal to Zex, and begins walking off.

Back at the base, Prairie was just finishing up her explinations to both Roll and the Megamen when Zex and Pandora walked into the Bridge, demerged. "Look what I've got!", Zex said, holding up Model H. "That makes only a single Biometal left to retrieve." Zex then tossed Aile the Biometal. "Good work.", Prairie said. At that moment, Zex noticed that Roll was standing beside Prairie's chair. She didn't look scared anymore, though. "I see that Roll's adjusted well.", he said. "That's right.", Prairie replied, "She's a very good listener, and she was able to figure out everything I said." "That's great.", Zex replied, "I'm guessing she's gonna get along with the other Guardians. Anyway, I'm gonna go rest. Model S takes a bit outta ya. ya know?" "Alright."

Author's notes: Yeah, I don't have any plans for Roll yet. But I will think of some, promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Zex's First Secret Revealed

Author's notes: I bet that by now, some of you are wondering what Model S is actually for. Well, you'll know eventually, just be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Zex, Zena, Model S, Model BZ, and the Reploid version of Roll.

Chapter 8: Zex's First Secret Revealed

The next few days were eventless, to say the least. There weren't any Maverick attacks, which struck the guardians as odd. However, Siarnaq showed up on top of the Base one day, and Zex had only noticed by coincidence. He was about to Megamerge when he suddenly stopped him.

"I HAVE COME TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL. NEITHER OF US WILL USE BIOMETALS, WE WILL FIGHT IN NORMAL FORM. THE WINNER RECEIVES THE BIOMETAL BELONGING TO THE LOSER. DO YOU ACCEPT?" 'Hm... he knows he can't beat my Megamerged form, so he's evening the field. Well, I guess. I'm all about playing fair, after all.', Zex thought to himself. "I accept your terms." Siarnaq then pulled out a container and placed his Model P inside of it. He then tossed it to Zex.

"PLACE YOUR BIOMETAL INSIDE AND PUT IT TO THE SIDE. THIS IS TO ENSURE YOU DON'T GO BACK ON YOUR WORD." Zex complied and tossed it by the door, and got into a battle stance. Fortunately, Zex trained for situations like this, so he didn't have to rely on his Reploid half, also keeping his secret intact. He then made a break for Siarnaq, starting the duel, and goes for a solid punch, but Siarnaq moves out of the way and attempts to counterattack by spin-kicking his back, which was also avoided.

Both of them jump back into their battle poses, facing each other, and then go at each other, this time Zex landing a clear hit after ducking Siarnaq's attack. During the recoil, Zex manages to get in an upward kick, sending Siarnaq flying backward a little bit, though he manages to recover quickly, and the two of them return to their battle stances. But it doesn't last long at the two go at each other again. Zex manages to dodge Siarnaq's attack again, and then does a leg sweep, following up with a spinning kick combo that launches him straight up into the air, 'causing a bit more damage as he lands. However, he gets back up quickly, and the two return to battle stance.

'He's good, but he's not trying yet. I, on the other hand... I'll have to change things up, and I know exactly what to do.' "Hey, Siarnaq, the deal was that I couldn't use Model S, right?" "THAT IS CORRECT." "Well, then, I've got a little surprise for you." "JUST WHAT IS IT YOU ARE PLANNING?" "Heheh... it's time both of us got serious!"

Zex grabs onto his left shoulder and begins to shout out. "A-Frag!" He then quickly holds his right hand in front of him. "Megamerge!" As if reacting to his call, a glow appears on his left shoulder, which quickly consumes him. The glow quickly vanishes, revealing Zex in a form similar to Ashe's Megamerged state, but different at the same time.

"THIS IS..." "Heh. It's time you see the power of my A-Frag! Omega!" As if on command, two circles of data appear around him, and a spherical oval of data surrounds Zex. The Data then separated, showing not Zex, but Omega Zero. "YOU HAVE A-TRANS?!" "I've only got two words for you, Siarnaq. Game over!" Just as he finishes, he pulls out his Sabre and dashes, cutting a few inches into Siarnaq with a dashing slash. The wound reveals several mechanics inside of his body, and weakens him to the point where it's obvious that he can't fight anymore."

"THIS IS... NOT IN... MY DATABANKS... BUT IT... DOESN'T BREAK... OUR AGREEMENT... YOU WIN..." "Thought so." At that moment, Ashe, Vent, and Aile all run onto the roof, catching Zex off-guard for a moment. "Omega?! But how?!", Vent said. "Wait, something... different about him." "What do you mean, Aile?" "Look at his eyes. They don't look like that of a Maverick's. I would say that it was Model OX, but the two of us are the only ones who can even use Model X." "I was hoping you wouldn't see this...", Zex says, catching the rest off guard for a second.

Zex then grabs his shoulder and completely de-merges, revealing his normal state, which again catches everyone off-guard. "Zex?!", the three of them say in unison. Suddenly, Siarnaq spoke up. "GUARDIANS, LISTEN WELL." Everyone then turns their attention to Siarnaq. "FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, WE WILL NO LONGER MEET AS ENEMIES. IF WE DO MEET AGAIN, IT WILL BE MERE COINCIDENCE." Just as he finishes, a ship appears and opens up it's door, with Siarnaq walking inside of it backwards. As he gets inside, the door closes, and the ship leaves.

Once the ship is out of sight, Ashe runs up to Zex and kneels down in front of him. "Zex, just what is going on? How were you able to use Omega's form like that?" Zex hesitates, grabbing onto his shoulder. Before he can answer, though, the alarm goes off, and Prairie is heard on the intercom. "We've got a major situation! The Hunters sided with the Guardians are under attack! I need all Megamen on the scene NOW!"

At the Hunter Camp, the group saw Albert, an old enemy that they thought had been destroyed. "Albert! You're still alive?!", Ashe said. "Ah, Ashe, I was expecting to see you again. And you brought Vent and Aile... and some stranger. No matter. I have improved my A-Trans far beyond your level..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALBERT!", Zex shouted out, catching everyone off-guard, including Albert. "A-TRANS DOESN'T EVEN BELONG TO YOU! YOU'RE JUST A THEIF WHO STOLE AXL'S DATA AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN!" "W-What?!", Albert replied in shock. "Axl?", Ashe wondered aloud. "I know the truth. About A-Trans, and about Axl, the S-Class Maverick Hunter that everyone had forgotten about, and the original holder of the power of A-Trans!"

Music - The Supreme King's Cage, Tales Of Graces

"I'll show you the true power of A-Trans!", Zex said as he grabbed his left shoulder. "A-Frag!" Zex then held out his right hand quickly. "Megamerge!" Like last time, the glow appears on his left shoulder, and quickly grows, enveloping Zex, and then vanishing to reveal his Megamerged state, once again catching everyone off-guard. "I won't let you get away with stealing Axl's data! Omega!" Zex once again A-Trans into Omega, and draws out his beam Sabre. "I'll make sure you're completely destroyed, Albert!"

*To Be Continued*

Author's Notes: Yep, I made a second Megamerged state for Zex. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9: The Full Truth

Author's notes: Yeah, uh... I'm kinda stuck as to what to put here...

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except for Zex, Zena, Reploid Roll, Model S, Model BZ, or Zex's A-Frag.

Chapter 9: The Full Truth

Zex, as Omega, dashed at Albert as fast as he could, swinging his sabre down in an attempt to strike him, but Albert manages to dodge, also evading the slash that followed. "You... So, you can use A-Trans, too. No matt-" Albert gets interrupted as Zex takes another attempt to strike, which, again, was dodged. Albert doesn't get another chance to continue as Zex keeps up the attacks. Eventually, Albert jumps away, distancing himself from Zex. "I didn't expect that kind of skill. Seems I don't have much of a choice." With that, Albert turns and runs off, escaping from the scene, and angering Zex, who fully de-merges. "Dammit... ALBERT!"

Back at the Guardian Base, the entire group was in the command room, with Zex still slightly irritated by Albert's retreat. "I can't believe Albert's still alive.", Prairie said, "But I'm more interested in what Zex said back there." "Axl... Axl was a legendary S-Class hunter from X's time.", Zex said, "He was a prototype Reploid for the Copy Chip, a chip that allowed the user to copy the DNA data of defeated opponents. What I don't understand is how a legendary hunter like him was forgotten." "I'm more interested in how you even know about him, Zex.", Ashe responded. "... Alright, I'll tell you.", he replied.

Music - Fragments, ZX Tunes

*Flashback, A few years after the ZX Advent Timeframe*

"It was actually a few years ago.", Zex said in the present. In the flashback, it showed an old abandoned Hunter Base, which was off-limits to citizens due to Maverick Infestations. It also showed a younger Zex clearing up some junk to reveal a small hole in one of the walls. As he crawls inside, the flashback changes to show Zex sneaking past a group of Mechanaloids. "I snuck into one of the abandoned Hunter Bases. I was careful to avoid the Mavericks that had infested inside the base as I worked my way into the control room." The flashback changes to the control room, with Zex using a pile of junk to reach the controls. Zex types something, and the screen boots up, showing the data of the three S-class hunters.

"While I was inside, I saw the data for X, Zero, and Axl. I didn't know a thing about Axl then, but I studied his data, and learned about how he had become a hunter, and about all his missions, and even his abilities. As I looked around, I saw that the data for the copy chip was supposed to be on the database, but when I looked at where it was supposed to be, I saw it was deleted. That's when I remembered what I had heard about that incident 12 years back. The one that Albert had caused. It was then and there that I realized that he had stolen the data and tried to claim it as his own."

*Flashback end*

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're saying that A-Trans was STOLEN by Albert?", Ashe said. "That's right.", Zex replied, "And about Model A, while Albert claimed that it was 'Model Albert', it was just a hoax he could get away with at the time. Model A's true name is 'Model Axl'."

Before anyone else could say anything, the alarm went off again. "We've detected an S.O.S. signal from the Blizzardlands.", one of the operators says. "Isn't that where Grey is stationed?", Ashe asks, catching Zex's attention. 'Grey? It couldn't be... could it?', he thinks to himself. "Zex, Ashe, I want both of you to check this out. Understood?", Prairie says. The two then give a salute, followed by a "Yes Ma'am."

As it just so happens, the Blizzardlands wasn't named for nothing. It always had constant blizzards, making it a mystery how anyone could actually live in the place. The two were pushing through the blizzard to try to find the source of the S.O.S. signal they had detected. Ashe then managed to notice a hand covered in dark-blue and white fabric sticking out of the snow, and the two started digging through the snow around it, revealing the dark-skinned Reploid boy, with a Model A on his belt.

A bit later, on the Guardian Ship's Recovery Room, Grey was recovering while the rest of the gang was inside the room. It was apparent that Zex was the most worried of the group. It seemed as though Grey's recovery was the only thing he could focus on. "Zex, we're all a bit worried, but this seems to be a bit much.", Ashe said, "Just what is going on with you?" "... I... It's just...", he replied.

"That reminds me.", Ashe said, "I noticed something unusual during the Omega incident. Vent, you remember when Zex got hit by Omega's blade?" "Yeah, I remember that.", he replied, "Why?" "Wait, don't tell me you...", Zex said, surprised. "Right. When I saw the wound, I noticed something abnormal about it.", Ashe said. "T-That's enough... alright, I'll tell you.", Zex responded, grabbing his left arm. "I... didn't want anyone finding out, but I'm... half Reploid."

"Half Reploid? You mean like a Cyborg?", Aile asked. "No, it's different.", Zex replied, "A Cyborg is just a human who have mechanics replacing lost or removed limbs. I was born this way." "Whoa, whoa, wait a second. What do you mean by that?", Ashe asked. "I mean exactly what I said. I know, it doesn't make much sense, but that's what happened.", Zex replied, still holding onto his shoulder. "My left arm, my left leg, almost the entire left side of my body is mechanical, and it's always been that way." "I suppose it makes some sense, but...", Ashe said, turning to Grey, "Let's change the subject." "Right... the question you asked earlier.", Zex responded, "This... might be harder to believe, but... he's... my dad."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second... WHAT?!", Ashe said, taken by surprise, "You're saying that my COUSIN, my REPLOID COUSIN, is your DAD?!" "Pretty much.", Zex replied. "I... I think I need some time to think...", Ashe said, leaving the room. "If you're Grey's son... then that means...", Pandora began. "Yeah. My A-Frag is an inherited fragment of Model A.", Zex said, "As a result, I have the ability to use A-Trans anytime. I just don't use it much..."

"But wait, what about Model S?", Vent asked. "I actually don't have any Biomatch Data.", Model S's voice was as clear as day to everyone in the room, taking them by surprise, "Well, I didn't at the start anyway. But I like how the kid operates, so I made him an official Biomatch. I did the same for Pandora when Zex used my third-party Megamerge ability." "Wait, so... Model S CHOSE it's Biomatches?" "Apparently.", Zex replied, "I didn't know about it either." "Well... this has been interesting.", Prairie said, "Anyway, it's starting to get late. You guys should get to bed soon." "Right.", Zex said. He and Pandora then got up and left.

*To be continued*

Author's notes: Now there's a plot twist for ya. Though, I've really had it in mind for a while now.


End file.
